The use of devices for teaching or training football players to tackle are known. Some of these devices are in the form of sleds pushed by a player or players along the ground while others utilize structural components that are fixed in place on the ground with certain other structural components thereof being movable during tackling training or practice.
The following prior art references are known and are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,893, issued Jan. 29, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,917, issued Nov. 7, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,521, issued Jul. 4, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,290, issued Dec. 12, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,795, issued Dec. 17, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 2,20,188, issued Dec. 2, 1952, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2013/0184104, issued Jul. 18, 2013, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2012/0283047, issued Nov. 8, 2012, and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2012/0157244, issued Jun. 21, 2012.